


Out of reach

by Midsy_Tipsy



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, I Tried, Slow Build, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, for my love bug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23515351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midsy_Tipsy/pseuds/Midsy_Tipsy
Summary: he just wants to start over again, but the looming threat of the long armed bastard doesn't want him to leavei aim to update every saturday
Relationships: Creepypasta/Reader, Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers|Ticci Toby/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	1. Pigs thirsty for justice

Bagged eyes hunted, hunted for days and weeks, groups heavily armed searched every bush,every alley and town but yet the allusive Gala Murderer was not found, tire tracks ripped up fresh grass, winding every which way, a sign of their failures, a mockery to most but one; the police chief, wore the failed attempts to catch the Gala killer like a medal, he took pride out of it using their failures to improve police equipment.

April 1st, 11:37 a piece of a ripped hoodie was found leading into manchester, leading the police to suspect the Gala killer was hiding out there.


	2. Police report

February 27th xxxx case no: 23614 reporting officer: Leon Kenndey

Incident:

Eight (8) families murdered, at presumably 4:15am, Alvania st was set ablaze. Officials were quick to the scene, firefighters managed to put out the flames at approx 13:05. Police entered the 8 homes of the victims, all bodies found where posed like dolls, officials speculate as if the killer was trying to remake family photos; confusingly the young males were separated from the women, having been chopped into pieces and in a rare chance being made into a sick set dressing. nine of the fifteen bodies have been identified.  
[REDACTED]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again sorry for a short chapter, this was written with ch1 but i forgot to post it, sorry, ch2 should be out in a couple minutes


	3. Rats

The police with what little evidence they had in their grasp continued to attempt to hunt down the killer, money wasted on janky wanted posters, missing anything that could help the search, the public's unease rose, fear filling every households, houses were barred shut, windows covered by thick planks and rusty nails stuck out of each plank; as they preyed their precuastions kept them safe.

It was pathetic.

It wouldn't work.

Throughout the night he would come from the sewers and take them down.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rotten eggs and warm plastic made his nose scrunch in disgust even after a month the smell still bothered him, it smelt like the porta potty he once was accustomed too.

With a sickening crack his bones popped back into place as he struggled to stand, leaning on the grime slick wall.

Squeak 

He whipped his head around searching for his prey taking in the bricked prison cracking at the seems, filthy water flowed out of every crack, despite the filth and the smell, the sewers could of been once a nice place, pillars and stained glass arches lined the tunnels, why was something so pretty hidden and covered in shit.

There stood upon a pipe was a rat, hastily he climbed up, slowing down when the rat noticed him.

The foolish rat was quickly eaten.

Any food was good food down here.

“What's on your mind rookie?”

His head strained to see through the rusted grates, his wet matted hair landed with a smack in his face.

“...Nothing, sir”

“Spit it out boy.”

“Doesn't this case seem familiar to you? Its strange, what they've done its look professional, i don't think this is their first kill, sir”


	4. Sunshine

Clumsy stumbling along the copper pipes, improved his view on the two cops, but alas there was no more conversation to be heard, only the deep rumbling laughter of the elderly cop, slapping his knee, mocking the younger cop.

The pipe groaned incomplaint to the figure, areas dotting the pipe streams of water jets out of the frail, rusted pipe. The man struggled to get off the pipe the water causing him to slip and fall, with haste the man gathered his stuff, hoping, praying to whatever God was there that the pipe wouldn't burst just yet.

His ‘prayers’ went unanswered.

Instantaneously, the pipe burst open with hatred, plastic and metal lodging itself deep in the man's side,while water sprayed the area viciously .

*---------------------------------------**---------------------------------------*

The authorities checked out the scene after a multitude of reports and complaints rolled in about no water coming up to their homes, while down in the sewers the a jacket and goggles were discovered, the police tried to link the Gala killer to the infamous Tobias Rogers case they found no other links and presumed that Toby had spent time down here before the cops could grab him, his current whereabouts are unknown.

*---------------------------------------**---------------------------------------*

Sunlight rested upon the boy's shoulders highlighting his rugged boyish features, unused to the light the boy hid behind his hood, scurrying into the shadows .


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the plan for this chapter

Plan

Chp3: pipe burst, authorities check out the sewers his jacket and goggles were found, police tried and failed to link the gala killer to the Tobias Rogers case. Toby is on the surface now hiding out

Where is he hiding out now:  
, Toby sees the reader through a window and watches her for a while.  
Sees a mugging take place, knocks out the two dudes and takes their money and clothes  
Toby goes to hide in plain site  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Im sorry, im putting the story on hold for now, i've lost all interest in it but i promise i will try to add more to this.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry its short i promise longer chapters in the future
> 
> maybe while your down here follow my tumblr?
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/midsy-rose


End file.
